Efectos secundarios inesperados
by Vismur
Summary: Shinichi va a un atraco con apéndices extras, lo cual no es buena idea si lo piensa detenidamente. Pre-Kaishin.


_Título: Efectos secundarios inesperados_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Apéndices extras, ropa sugerente, crack, y humor._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Stefany Abby en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: Shinichi va a un atraco con apéndices extras, lo cual no es buena idea si lo piensa detenidamente. Pre-Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS INESPERADOS**

 **One-Shot**

Alguna vez podría volver a la normalidad como Dios manda, claro que no, cuando por fin había tenido a su alcance la cura, va y le da apéndices nuevos, que tan horrible puede ser su vida.

Pero no podía alejarse del atraco de esa noche y quedarse en su casa esperando a que Haibara encontrara la solución, si no iba, estaba seguro que Kid iría a su casa para comprobar porque no apareció, después de todo, él estaba al tanto que tendría que haber regresado para el momento.

Así que ahora estaba en una gran gabardina café, con un sombrero de ala corta, al menos era invierno, y la gente no miraría mal su atuendo, esperando que Kid apareciera, y poder terminar rápidamente todo el asunto.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados cuando el ladrón vestido de blanco apareció, dando una gran demostración de habilidad.

\- Oh, Meitantei, es un placer verte de nuevo – dijo dando una leve inclinación.

\- Si, lo que sea, regresa la joya – dijo el detective preparándose para la persecución.

\- Pero Meitantei, yo no podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ¿no es así? – Shinichi sabía que algo malo iba a pasar cuando vio la sonrisa escalofriante.

Él sabía que el ladrón no le haría nada malo, después de todo, ellos habían llegado a ser casi como amigos, se apoyaban, al menos cuando sus intereses se intercambiaban, que pasaba más seguido de lo que uno consideraría sano, se habían salvado la vida, más del caso del ladrón para su persona, así que iba a estar a salvo, el problema es que sabía que algo malo iba a pasarle.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó con mucha cautela, preparando rutas de escape.

\- No hay problema, tendrás un intercambio equivalente, más o menos – murmuró mientras sacaba sus bombas de humo.

\- Kid – dijo con trataba de evitar el humo, pero él mago había sido más rápido, cuando se despejo el humo, se dio cuenta que tenía frio.

\- Oh, escogí bien – dijo con diversión el mago, el detective miró a su ropa, dándose cuenta que no tenía lo que se supone que trajo, sino ahora, tenía botas de plataforma altas de color negro, una falda negra, muy ajustada a sus muslos, un top negro, que dejaba ver su estómago, un cascabel en su cuello, y por supuesto, quedaban al aire sus apéndices extras, una cola y orejas de gato negros que habían salido tan rápido como volvió a la normalidad.

\- Kid, voy a matarte – dijo muy molestó, tratando de esconder sus apéndices, pero su cola se balanceaba sin su deseo.

\- Jajajaja, pero Nekotantei, no pude evitarlo, eres demasiado adorable – se carcajeó muy maravillado por su trabajo.

\- Tú, lo sabias, ¿no es así? – preguntó molesto, el mago lo había preparado todo desde antes.

\- Ya sabes que espió a mis detectives, eres mi favorito, sabía que vendrías y no pude evitarlo, pero no te preocupes, no eres el único que tendrá apéndices extras en este atraco, así que pasarás más disimuladamente – el mago se controló. – deberías entrar, pescarás un resfriado – volvió a decir mientras soltaba una bomba de humo, cuando el humo desapareció, no había nadie solo Shinichi.

\- Yo definitivamente voy a matarlo – dijo el detective, acurrucándose, el frio le estaba atacando realmente ahora.

Entró al edificio, cuando se encontró con la fuerza de policía se dio cuenta que no era el único con ropa y apéndices extras, trato de no reír cuando vio al inspector Nakamori con el pelo Rosa, roja y cola de pantera rosa, y un tutu.

\- ¿Kudo?, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el inspector.

\- Lo siento, se escapó – murmuró el detective con cansancio.

\- No te preocupes por eso, el ladrón estúpido se llevó la ropa de todos, es bastante detestable – murmuró el inspector diciendo algunas palabrotas en voz baja. – si esperas un momento, te daré algo de ropa, llamé a alguien para que nos trajera un cambio de ropa, los repuestos que teníamos también desaparecieron.

\- Eso está bien – trató de no sonar tan incómodo.

Pasaron 10 minutos cuando alguien llego cargando una maleta y una caja, detrás de una chica.

\- ¡Papá! – gritó una chica que se aprecia mucho a Ran.

\- Aoko, gracias por venir – dijo el inspector.

\- Trajimos la ropa que pediste – un chico dejó la caja en el piso, mientras abría la maleta para sacar mantas y abrigos, Shinichi tuvo un momento de shock, él se parecía a él.

\- Viejo, he dejado otra caja con otros policías, espero que tengamos las medidas de todos – mencionó mientras le pasaba una gabardina al inspector.

\- Gracias Kaito-kun – murmuró el detective.

\- Oh, creo que tengo algo para ti – murmuró él llamado "Kaito", quien sonrió cuando le vio, y él sabía quién era.

\- Tú… - trató de acusarlo, pero el otro fue más rápido.

\- Es un placer conocerte, soy Kuroba Kaito, aquí, una manta – y rápidamente fue cubierto con la caliente y esponjosa manta.

-Pero que… - murmuró molesto el detective.

\- Cierto, un sombrero – y algo cubría su cabeza, tapando sus orejas, quienes estaban entumidas un poco por el frio.

\- Uhm, gracias – murmuró con sospecha.

\- Te dije que un intercambio equivalente, más o menos – dijo guiñando el ojo.

\- … - se calló, así que había conseguido la identidad de Kid por estar semi desnudo en invierno.

No, no era un trato justo.

\- Me la pagaras – amenazó.

\- … - él solo sonrió misteriosamente, porque puede que no le haya entregado en ese momento, pero ya encontrará la forma de que le pagará.

FIN


End file.
